Kastiel/Cytaty
Odcinek 1 ♥ Sucrette: Twój T-shirt coś mi mówi... Kastel: Ah tak? I co Ci to przypomina? Rysunek na tyłku twojego ostatniego kucyka pony? ♥ Sucrette: Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. Kastel: No i? Sucrette: Zawsze jesteś taki miły? Kastel: Szczególnie dla nowych, jestem Kastiel. ♥ Kastiel: Czy ja wyglądam na przewodnika turystycznego? ♥ Kastiel: Hej, mała, jeszcze tu jesteś? Chodź, pokażę ci fajne miejsce. Odcinek 2 ♥ Kastiel: Ach ci z administracji… Proszą cię, żebyś przyszła pomóc w klubie nie udzielając żadnych informacji… ♥ Sucrette: Cool, widzisz, jak, chcesz, to możesz! (klepiesz go po przyjacielsku w ramię) Kastiel: Hej zrobisz mi krzywdę! (Lekko mi oddaje). W każdym razie, nie widziałem Iris w okolicy, gdybyś chciała o to zapytać. ♥ Kastiel: Sucrette, co tu robisz? Sucrette: Uciekam przed pociskiem... Kastiel: Przed pociskiem? Mówisz o Natanielu? Sucrette: Nooo, nudny z niego typ! Kastiel: No to jesteś w dobrym miejscu, "panicz" rzadko opuszcza pokój gospodarzy. ♥ Kastiel: Ahahah.. i co niby mam zrobić? Zbić je? Sucrette: Hehe, dalej, przy odrobinie szczęścia, może uda ci się je pokonać. Ja będę sędzią! ♥ Kastiel: Och, znowu siedzisz w krzakach. Odcinek 3 ♥ Sucrette: Och, Kastiel? Kastiel: Wyglądasz jakbyś lubiła psy. Jak wrócę, to idę pospacerować z moim. Chcesz iść ze mną? Sucrette: Tak, pewnie! Kastiel: Cool! No to idziemy. Odcinek 4 ♥ Sucrette: Nie uwierzysz, co mi się przydarzyło! Kastiel: W końcu znalazłaś Kiki? ♥ Sucrette: Uff... W końcu skończyłam oprowadzać tego profesora. Kastiel: Czemu to robisz? Sucrette: Nie wiem, to zawsze mnie ktoś prosi o przysługę. Kastiel: Ah, to dlatego, że wyglądasz na miłą. ♥ Kastiel: Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię. Jest już ciemno, a znając ciebie i twoje zdolności, możesz się gdzieś zawieruszyć... ♥ Kastiel: Chcesz mnie oślepić czy co?! Sucrette: Kastiel?! Co tu robisz? To ty jesteś tym duchem? Kastiel: Nie do końca, ale jako, że jesteś tak piekielnie ciekawska to wszystko ci zaraz wytłumaczę... Sucrette: Serio?! Kastiel: Ale potem będę musiał się ciebie pozbyć, wiesz? Odcinek 5 ♥ Sucrette: Widziałeś Amber? Kastiel: Tak, pewnie, przed chwilą się przytulaliśmy... ♥ Kastiel: A więc, Amber? Chciałaś pobić moją dziewczynę? ♥ Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie już przesłuchiwać. ♥ Kastiel: A co, nie jestem miły? Sucrette: Och tak, tak... i jaki uczynny... Odcinek 6 ♥ Sucrette: Miałeś już dziewczynę? Kastiel: Czemu cię to interesuje? Sucrette: Serio? Jakaś dziewczyna z tobą wytrzymała? Kastiel: Haha, dziwi cię to? ♥ Kastiel: Chcesz się ustawić w kolejce do bycia moją dziewczyną? Odcinek 7 ♥ Kastiel: Gdybyście chciały się bić to polecam wam dziedziniec. Chętnie zobaczę was w akcji. ♥ Kastiel: "Zeznaniom" hahaha, niezły żart. To prawie jak w słabym serialu kryminalnym... Nie zapomnij poprosić, żeby na koniec podpisał też papier ze swoją wersją. ♥ Kastiel: Mogę poszczuć ją moim psem jeżeli będzie ci sprawiać kłopoty. Sucrette: Haha, niezły pomysł Kastiel: Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś sadystką. Odcinek 8 ♥ Kastiel: Też się ciesze że cię widzę. To prawdziwa przyjemność. ♥ Sucrette: Nie chciałbyś sobie gdzieś pójść i zwolnić mi miejsce? Kastiel: Nie, lubię patrzeć jak się męczysz. To takie zabawne. ♥ Sucrette: Nie będziesz tak gadać jak zdobędę czarny pas! Kastiel: Nie wiem czy powinienem się śmiać czy raczej zaprowadzić cię do psychiatry... ♥ Kastiel: Ile mi za to zapłacisz? Sucrette: Nie mam kasy przy sobie, przykro mi. Kastiel: Zawsze możesz zapłacić w naturze... Sucrette: Nigdy w życiu! ♥ Kastiel: Wyluzuj to tylko sprawdzian. Jeżeli go nie zaliczysz to przecież świat się nie zawali. Sucrette: Ciii! Przestań już gadać! Muszę się skoncentrować na tym czego się wczoraj nauczyłam! Kastiel: Ha ha! Jesteś naprawdę zabawna. Nie stresuj się tak. Odcinek 9 ♥ Kastiel: W sumie to... Chciałem ci powiedzieć coś miłego, ale nic mi teraz nie przychodzi do głowy. ♥ Kastiel: Kto by pomyślał, nieźle wyglądasz w tym stroju. Sucrette: Dzięki Kastiel: Chudzielec pozostanie chudzielcem. ♥ Kastiel: Ej! Chyba ci powiedziała, żebyś ją zostawił w spokoju. No to ją zostaw! Dake: Nikt Cię nie prosił, żebyś się wtrącał! Sucrette: To mój kolega! Kastiel: "Kolega" który może sprawić, że pożałujesz, że pojawiłeś się na tym świecie jeżeli dotkniesz ją jeszcze raz. Czaisz? Dake: Spoko! Mogła mi powiedzieć, że chce, żebym ją zostawił w spokoju... Pff... Myślałem, że przyjechałaś tutaj z koleżanką. Mogłaś od razu mi powiedzieć, że jesteś tutaj z facetem. Nie traciłbym czasu... ♥ Kastiel: Trzeba go było walnąć w odpowiednie miejsce. Od razu by zrozumiał. ♥ Kastiel: Co to miało być?! Dajesz się bajerować byle komu? Co byś zrobiła, gdybym się nie pojawił?! Sucrette: Coś bym wymyśliła... W razie czego wiem gdzie kopać, żeby zabolało. Kastiel: Następnym razem zacznij od tego zamiast próbować zasugerować takiemu idiocie, że nie chcesz z nim gadać. Cholera, cały czas muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Jesteś niemożliwa. Sucrette: Cały czas nas obserwowałeś? Kastiel: Ja... Widziałem, że jakiś podejrzany typ za tobą łazi... ♥ Kastiel: Jestem dla ciebie niezastąpiony? Sucrette: Nie! Ale chociaż raz, gdy widzimy się poza szkołą... Kastiel: No weź... Przyznaj, że chciałaś dłużej popatrzeć na mnie w kąpielówkach. ♥ Kastiel: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się go boisz. Jesteś takim chudzielcem, że na pewno by się tobą nie najadł. Sucrette: Nie jestem chudzielcem! Kastiel: W sumie... Sucrette: Hm? Kastiel: Nawet w stroju kąpielowym wyglądasz jak kościotrup. ♥ Luis: Panienko, znalazłaś już swojego chłopaka? Sucrette:'' AH! NIE! To nie jest mój chłopak!'' Kastiel: Czego ja się dowiaduję... ♥ Kastiel: (...) zabawnie jest patrzeć jak się czerwienisz na darmo. ♥ Kastiel: Daj mi to. Sucrette: Co! (Zabrał mi z ręki mój krem i posadził mnie na piasku.) Kastiel: Co? Chcesz mi przywalić? Sucrette: N-Nie... (Zaczął mi smarować plecy.) Kastiel: Pff.. Słabo, już jesteś czerwona. Odcinek 10 ♥ Kastiel: Jedno pytanie: będę musiał zabrać smycz swojego psa, aby cię nie zgubić czy jesteś już na tyle duża, że sobie poradzisz? ♥ Kastiel: Gdybyś pobierała opłatę za każdą przysługę, którą komuś oddajesz to byłabyś już bardzo bogata. ♥ Kastiel: Byliście razem na plaży? Sucrette: Świat jest mały, nieprawda? Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiliście nic głupiego... Odcinek 11 ♥ Kastiel: To był chłopak z klubu koszykówki? Sucrette: Tak. Kastiel: W sumie to mogłaś wybrać klub ogrodników. ♥ Sucrette: A więc z kim jesteś w parze? Kastiel: Z Lysandrem, a niby z kim innym? '' Sucrette: ''Mogłeś być w parze z kimś innym... Kastiel: Tak, pewnie. Z wielką chęcią byłbym w parze z tym twoim blond chłoptasiem, ale rzuciłaś się na niego przede mną. Musiałem zrezygnować... ♥ Kastiel: To nie ma nic do rzeczy! I niech nikt się nie skarży jeżeli ten las stanie się miejscem zbrodni! ♥ Kastiel: Sucrette, przechodzisz na ciemną stronę mocy? Dobrze... ♥ Kastiel: Jeśli chcesz to któregoś dnia mogę ci pokazać gdzie trzeba przywalić, żeby powalić kogoś na łopatki. ♥ Kastiel: Co za entuzjazm... To świadomość, że spędzisz cały dzień ze mną wprawia cię w taki nastrój? Sucrette: Pewnie, że sprawia mi to przyjemność! Kastiel: Ach tak? Też mi się to podoba. Tylko masz nie zwalniać mojego tempa. ♥ Kastiel: ... W sumie to czemu chciałaś być ze mną w parze? Sucrette: Masz do mnie jeszcze inne, durne pytania tego typu? Kastiel: Ktoś tu się buntuje? Sucrette: Przypominam ci, że zawsze taka byłam! Kastiel: Wiem. To jedyna rzecz, którą w tobie lubię! ♥ Sucrette: Co to ma znaczyć ten uśmiech? Myślisz, że mam słabą orientację w terenie? Kastiel: Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem osoby, która chodziłaby tak często w tą i z powrotem po korytarzu. Sucrette: (To dlatego, że za każdym razem jak chcę z wami porozmawiać to nie mogę was znaleźć!) Kastiel: Nie rób takiej miny! Podaruję ci plan liceum na Gwiazdkę! Zobaczysz, na pewno ci się przyda! '' Sucrette: ''Jak miło… ♥ Violetta: Myślicie, że są tu wilki? Kastiel: Pewnie, całe stada. Nie wiedziałaś? Jeżeli przeżyjesz to wygrasz bieg. Sucrette: (Kastiel... Diabeł wcielony...) ♥ Kastiel: Daj mi mapę. Nie ufam ci. Na pewno ją zgubisz. Sucrette: Jak chcesz. (...) Sucrette: ... Coś nie tak... Kastiel? Kastiel: ... Zgubiłem mapę. ♥ Sucrette: Ale pomysł żeby wsadzić Amber do worka nie jest taki zły... Kastiel: Niezły pomysł. Szkoda, że mamy tylko jeden słoik. ♥ Kastiel: Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo. Su: Ech... okej... (mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja, głupia, i tak go słucham...) ♥ Kastiel: Te wycieczki do lasu są beznadziejne. Chodziliśmy po lesie cały dzień. Jestem wykończony. Sucrette: (Myślałam, że usiądzie koło mnie, ale zamiast tego położył się i oparł swoją głowę na moich kolanach!!!) Ech... Myślisz, że... Kastiel: Zamknij się. Odpoczywam. Sucrette: (Nigdy nie wiem jak się zachować przy Kastielu. Zawsze wychodzę przy nim na idiotkę, ale... Czy to możliwe, że jest dla mnie trochę milszy..?) ♥ Kastiel: Mogę wiedzieć co wy robicie? Sucrette: Tam była łania i chciałam do niej podejść i... Kastiel: I to dlatego Lysander musiał cię objąć? Odcinek 12 ♥ Kastiel: Myślisz, że bym pocałował taką płaską deskę? ♥ Kastiel: Znając cię i tak powiesz mi o co chodzi przed końcem dnia. Nie jesteś w stanie trzymać języka za zębami. ♥ Kastiel: Jesteś tak czerwona jak moje włosy! Powinnaś się trochę uspokoić... Skoro to doprowadziło cię do takiego stanu to co to będzie jak znajdziesz sobie chłopaka... Odcinek 13 ♥ Kastiel: Wczoraj, gdy przyszłaś się ze mną spotkać to też z nim byłaś. Spędzasz z nim całe swoje życie czy co? Sucrette: Nie do końca. Po prostu łatwiej się z nim dogadać! Kastiel: ...Łatwiej? Sucrette: Tak! Zwłaszcza odkąd opowiedział mi o swoich miłosnych upodobaniach! Kastiel: Cholera! O czym gadaliście?!? Sucrette: O tym, że woli chłopców. ♥ Kastiel: Prawie że moglibyśmy się schować za tymi kartonami i zabrać się za poważniejsze rzeczy! Nikt by nas nie zauważył! ♥ Kastiel: Dobry pomysł! Dzięki temu będziemy mniej kursować w tą i z powrotem! Czasem nie jesteś nawet taka głupia! Sucrette: ... Ponieważ zazwyczaj jestem? Kastiel: Czasem zdarza ci się wyprawiać niezłe głupoty! Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy schowałaś się w męskiej szatni. ♥ Kastiel: ... Gdybyś chociaż miała trochę kształtów to może by przeszło, ale nawet na tej płaszczyźnie matka natura nie była dla ciebie zbyt hojna. ♥ Kastiel: Chucherko... Wyniosłem już nie wiem ile pudeł, biurko i krzesło i dalej jestem w świetnej formie! Sucrette: (Musi dodawać czegoś do swoich płatków.. Inaczej to niemożliwe.) ♥ Kastiel: Jesteś świadoma, że jeśli szybko nie zwrócisz tej kasy to poderżnę ci gardło, prawda? Sucrette: Jasne, nie martw się! Wszystko oddam! Przecież mnie znasz! Kastiel: Jeśli przez ciebie nie będziemy mogli kupić tego wzmacniacza, to poszczuję cię moim psem. Sucrette: (Nie wiem czy bardziej mnie przerażają jego pomysły czy to, że jest przy tym taki spokojny...) '' ♥ Sucrette: ''... Nienawidzę cię. Kastiel: HA HA ! Pewnie! Wierzę ci ... Odcinek 14 ♥ Kastiel: Pewnie, że o tym wiedziałem. Tylko się z tobą droczyłem, to wszystko. Przydałby się także drugi piosenkarz do robienia chórków. Sucrette: A więc muszę znaleźć kogoś kto zaśpiewa z Lysandrem? Kastiel: Nie. Sucrette: Ale dopiero co powiedziałeś, że... Kastiel: Powiedziałem, że nie. ♥ Kastiel: W tym wypadku powinnaś zrobić wyjątek. Jeżeli ten głupek ma z nami zagrać na scenie to oznacza, że będzie musiał także przychodzić na nasze próby... Ostrzegam cię, że będziesz miała jego śmierć na sumieniu. Sucrette: Jestem pewna, że jakoś to przeżyjesz... Kastiel: Ja tak. On nie. ♥ Kastiel: Nie będę nosić czegoś takiego! Nawet bikini Amber więcej zasłania! ♥ Sucrette: Mam nadzieję, że po koncercie nie będziesz miał swojego fanklubu... Kastiel: Czyżbyś czuła się zagrożona? Sucrette: Nie... To byłoby dziwne i tyle. Kastiel: Teraz jak o tym mówisz to myślę, że to mogłoby być całkiem zabawne. Chętnie zobaczyłbym twoją reakcję. ♥ Kastiel: He he, o to się nie martwię. Jestem pewien, że będzie co najmniej taka jedna, która nie będzie mogła ode mnie oderwać wzroku... Prawda? Sucrette: ... Nie wiem o czym mówisz. (Nie mogę za często się na niego gapić podczas koncertu. W przeciwnym razie będzie mi to wypominał do końca życia!) ♥ Kastiel: Im dłużej tam jestem tym gorzej. Sucrette: Miałeś na myśli Nataniela? Kastiel: Nie, nie lubię szarości. Nie wiedziałaś? ♥ Kastiel: Mogłaś inaczej to załatwić! Na przykład przeciąć mi struny od gitary, porwać mi psa, nakablować na mnie dyrektorce... Sam nie wiem! Ale nie to! Zazwyczaj masz trochę więcej wyobraźni! Sucrette: Dzięki, wszystko zanotowałam! Nie wiem czy udałoby mi się porwać twojego psa, ale jeżeli chodzi o dyrektorkę... Odcinek 15 ♥ Kastiel: O czym myślałaś? (...) Sucrette: Teraz się mną interesujesz? Kastiel: Mam chyba prawo zastanawiać się co myślisz. I nie musisz od razu wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, prawda? Sucrette: A ja mam prawo, żeby trochę się z tobą podroczyć! Kastiel: Nie, to MOJA specjalność. ♥ Kastiel: No już, nie rób takiej miny. Ładnie wyglądasz w tej sukience. Sucrette: D-Dzięki! (A jednak dobrze zrobiłam!) Kastiel: Szkoda, że nie masz czym wypełnić dekoltu. ♥ Sucrette: Jakaś dziwna dziewczyna cię szuka. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło... Kastiel: Teraz mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie? ♥ Kastiel: Nie mam wstrętnego charakteru. Sucrette: Masz, ale za to cię lubimy! Kastiel: ...Idiotka. Sucrette: Akurat chociaż raz powiedziałam ci coś miłego... Nie dziw się jeżeli nie prawię ci zbyt często komplementów! ♥ Kastiel: Nic mi to nie mówi. Jesteś pewna, że to właśnie mnie szukała? Sucrette: Nie mamy w szkole dwudziestu Kastieli... Odcinek 16 ♥ Sucrette: "Zgubić się"? Kastiel: Albo czubić jeśli wolisz... ♥ Sucrette: Chyba nie jesteś dzisiaj w dobrym humorze. Kastiel: ''Nie ma mnie przez dwa dni, a gdy wracam w szkole panuje istny burdel... To normalne. Sucrette: ''Chciałabym, żeby wszystko było jak wcześniej... Kastiel: Trzeba się było nie kłócić z innymi. Sucrette: Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Ja nic nie zrobiłam! Kastiel: Ja nic nie wiem, nie było mnie tutaj... Żałuję tego. Mam wrażenie, że wszystko potoczyłoby się lepiej, gdybym był tutaj w momencie, gdy pojawiła się Debra. Sucrette: Dlaczego tak myślisz? Kastiel: Chyba wydaje jej się, że wszystko jest jak dawniej, ponieważ wszyscy ucieszyli się na jej widok. Podczas gdy... Sucrette: (W głowie Kastiela musi się teraz naprawdę wszystko gotować!) Sucrette: Dopóki nie rzucisz się znowu w jej ramiona, to wszystko będzie okej. Kastiel: "Rzucę się w jej ramiona"? Tylko to ci przyszło do głowy? Nie ma takiej opcji!To o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż ci się wydaje! Twój mały móżdżek tego nie pojmie! Sucrette: A więc, jaki jest twój problem? Kastiel: … Nie wiem. ♥ Kastiel: TY!!! Sucrette: K-Kastiel? Co... Kastiel: Twój mózg jest chyba na poziomie trzylatka, skoro robisz takie żarty!!! Mogłaś tym wiadrem zrobić jej krzywdę! Serio, naprawdę jesteś taka pusta? Sucrette: Ja... To nie byłam ja... Kastiel: A więc wiadro samo wypadło przez okno? Nie kpij ze mnie! Sucrette: To Amber i jej koleżanki... Kastiel: To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Uspokój się albo obiecuję ci, że gorzko tego pożałujesz! Zostaw wszystkich w spokoju! Debra jest tutaj, bo ma dla mnie niepowtarzalną propozycję! A przez te twoje cyrki, które wyprawiasz odkąd się tutaj pojawiła, nie mogę się skoncentrować i podjąć decyzji! Nie sądziłem, że jesteś zdolna do takich zagrywek tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się dziewczyny, w której widzisz swoją rywalkę, albo nie wiem co jeszcze! Sucrette: Ale poczekaj! Właśnie... Sucrette: (Nie, ja nic nie zrobiłam! Muszę mu wszystko wytłumaczyć!) Sucrette: Kastiel, poczekaj. Przyrzekam ci, że ja nic nie zrobiłam. Gdybyś tylko chciał mnie wysłuchać, to od razu byś wszystko zrozumiał... Debra tobą manipulowała i chce zrobić to ponownie! Wrobiła mnie w tę historię, abym nie wchodziła jej w drogę! Kastiel: …'' Sucrette: ''Kastiel, bardzo cię lubię, naprawdę bardzo. Nie chcę, żeby znowu cię wykorzystała... Błagam cię, uwierz mi. Kastiel: … Spadaj. Sucrette Proszę... Kastiel: Zjeżdżaj natychmiast. Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj. Zapomnij, że istnieję i nie zbliżaj się do osób, które są mi bliskie. Sucrette: Ale... Ale... Sucrette: Chciałam tylko ci pomóc... Chciałam, żeby wszyscy zrozumieli... Żeby nikt mnie nie nienawidził za coś, czego nie zrobiłam... Sucrette: Chciałam tylko, żeby prawda wyszła na jaw... I ty... Sucrette: Ty... Sucrette: KRETYN!!! Sucrette: (Uciekłam) *BUM* Sucrette: (Usłyszałam za sobą głuchy dźwięk, ale nie odwróciłam się, żeby zobaczyć co się stało) (Kastiel uderzył pięścią w ścianę) ♥ Kastiel: Nigdy nie zwracam na nią uwagi. Dlaczego jej szukasz? Sucrette: Czy ja cię tak wypytuję? Kastiel: To mój tekst. Sucrette: Wiem! Tylko się z tobą droczyłam. Odcinek 17 ♥ Kastiel: Proszę, moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać? Sucrette: "Proszę"? Jesteś chory? Kastiel: … Tak czy nie? Sucrette: Wydaje mi się, że odpowiedź jest oczywista... Sucrette: (W mgnieniu oka zostałam przyciśnięta do muru. Kastiel trzymał swoją rękę nad moją głową.) Kastiel: Posłuchaj mnie! J-Jest mi przykro. Poniosło mnie. Nigdy nie powinienem był tego mówić. Sucrette: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Kastiel: Nie, dopóki nie dasz mi skończyć! Sucrette: A więc skończ, słucham... Kastiel: …! Sucrette: Zamieniam się w słuch... Kastiel: ... Sucrette: Skoro już skończyłeś, to sobie pójdę, okej? Sucrette: (Przesunął się i mogłam odejść.) ♥ Kastiel: Dostałem od życia szansę. Znajoma, której udało się wydać własny album chce, abym dla niej grał, jako profesjonalista. Jeżeli chcesz mojego dobra, tak jak powiedziałaś, to powinnaś to zrozumieć... Taka okazja drugi raz się nie powtórzy! A ty próbujesz wszystko zepsuć naciskając na Debrę, żeby odeszła i kłamiąc! Kastiel: W tym momencie działasz w najgorszy możliwy sposób przeciwko osobie, która ci nic nie zrobiła! Miałem powód, żeby się złościć! Sucrette: Nie kłamałam. I nie rozumiem, dlaczego pokładasz swoje nadzieje w dziewczynie, która już raz cię skrzywdziła. Kastiel: Po prostu wybrała karierę zamiast mnie. Na jej miejscu zrobiłbym to samo! Sucrette: Nie. Znam cię. Nigdy nikogo byś tak nie potraktował. Kastiel: …'' Sucrette: ''(Oddaliłam się i zignorowałam go, a potem się zatrzymałam. Odwróciłam się i zrobiłam najbardziej pogardliwą minę na jaką było mnie stać.) Sucrette: Ach, w sumie, to Rozalia miała rację. Te ciuchy w ogóle ci nie pasują. Wcześniej miałeś klasę, teraz nie pozostało ci nic specjalnego. (Natychmiast sobie poszłam.) Sucrette: (Tak bardzo bym chciała, żeby zrozumiał...) Sucrette: (Nie mogłam się powtrzymać, żeby się nie odwrócić i na niego nie spojrzeć.) Kastiel: …'' Sucrette: ''(A on dalej nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.) Kastiel: Pfff! Sucrette: (Spodziewał się tego... Jestem pewna!) Kastiel: A ty powinnaś nosić ubrania, które trochę bardziej podkreślają twoją sylwetkę, aby chociaż sprawiać wrażenie, że jest czego dotknąć... Sucrette: !!! Kastiel: W sumie... To byłoby na pewno bezcelowe. Podejrzewam, że nawet najbardziej wydekoltowana bluzka ci nie wystarczy. Sucrette: Żartowałeś z mojego biustu już wystarczająco dużo razy! Zmień płytę! Sucrette: (Kurczę... Jak on to robi? Byłam taka zła, a teraz nie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć...) ♥ Sucrette: (Znalazłam go!) Kastiel, poczekaj! Kastiel: Możesz mnie zostawić samego? Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. Sucrette: Ale... Nie powinieneś zostawać sam! Kastiel: Wręcz przeciwnie. Właśnie muszę to teraz zrobić. Sucrette: (Znowu zaczął się oddalać.) Sucrette: (Nalegaj) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj! Sucrette: (Przytuliłam go, aby go zatrzymać.) Kastiel: Co robisz?! Sucrette: Nie gniewaj się ... To niedobrze jest zostawać samemu, gdy jest się smutnym! Kastiel: ..." Sucrette: (Nawet nie drgnął. Zostałam jeszcze przy nim tak przez chwilę, a potem dałam mu odetchnąć.) Kastiel: Nie. Zostań. Sucrette: (Ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie.) Kastiel: Przykro mi. Za cały ten burdel... Sucrette: To nie była twoja wina... Sucrette: (Puścił moją rękę i odszedł bez słowa.) Odcinek 18 ♥ Sucrette: Powinieneś częściej słuchać tej osoby. Kastiel: Nie sądzę. To pierwszy raz, gdy powiedziała coś sensownego. ♥ Kastiel: Gdybyś miała trochę bardziej przekonujące argumenty, to może byłbym trochę bardziej podatny na ich wpływ... Sucrette: Argumenty? Uprzedzam cię, że jeżeli znowu zaczniesz gadać o moim biuście, to pożałujesz! Violetta: ... Sucrette: (Violetta przeszła koło nas w tym samym momencie.) Ach, ech, nie, Violetto, to nie to, co myślisz! To Kastiel! Kastiel: Mówiłem o argumentach i o niczym innym... Jesteś naprawdę skrzywiona! Sucrette: (Zabiję go...) ♥ Kastiel: ... Sucrette: Co jest? Kastiel: Całkiem nieźle dzisiaj wyglądasz. Mniej dziecinnie niż zwykle. Sucrette: D-Dziecinnie? Kastiel: To był komplement! Sucrette: Powinieneś wymyślić coś innego! Nie ubieram się jak dzieciak! Kastiel: W każdym razie, tak właśnie się zachowujesz! Sucrette: A ty? Myślisz, że ktoś dorosły dokucza dziewczynie, która mu się podoba? Kastiel: Dziewczynie, która co? Sucrette: (Już od dłuższego czasu, chciałam to powiedzieć!) Kastiel: Jedyne kształty jakie mi się podobają, to kształty mojej gitary. A gdy na ciebie patrzę, to ciężko coś zauważyć! Sucrette: Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo! Kastiel: Niby dlaczego? Sucrette: Tyle razy już komentowałeś mój biust, także musiałeś często na niego patrzeć! Kastiel: ... Sucrette: (Nie...) Kastiel: Pfff... Okej, tym razem wygrałaś! ♥ Sucrette: (Położyłam królika na ziemi i zabrałam tunikę Kastielowi.) Zboczeniec! To twoja wina! Kastiel: M-Moja wina? Żartujesz sobie?! Z tego co wiem, to nigdy cię nie zmusiłem, żebyś się rozebrała! Sucrette: O mój Boże, jeżeli Peggy się dowie, że byłam w samej bieliźnie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ty... Kastiel: No już... Powiedz sobie, że jest przynajmniej jeden pozytywny aspekt tej historii... Sucrette: Ach, tak? Jaki? Kastiel: ... Nie mogę już mówić, że jesteś płaska jak deska. Sucrette: (To ma być pozytywny aspekt?!) Odcinek 20 ♥ Kastiel: Masakra... Nie mam ochoty mieć na karku swoich rodziców... Samemu jest mi bardzo dobrze. ♥ Kastiel: Co ty robisz jeszcze na dworze? Dzieci nie powinny już spać o tej porze? Sucrette: Nabijasz się ze mnie? Dopiero co wyszliśmy ze szkoły! Kastiel: Ciężko mi zaakceptować fakt, że jesteś w tej samej klasie co ja... ♥ Kastiel: Pfff... Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął za sobą.) Kastiel: Nie pytałem cię o zdanie. Sucrette: Ach! (Siłą zaciągnął mnie do kafejki. Posadził mnie na krześle.) Kastiel: No... Widzisz? To nie było takie skomplikowane! Sucrette: Wiesz jak to się nazywa? Porwanie! Kastiel: Jasne, jasne... Kelner! Poproszę colę i szklankę wody! Sucrette: ... Mam nadzieję, że ta woda to dla ciebie! Kastiel: Nie, dla ciebie. A jeśli chcesz to mogę poprosić o dwie słomki... ♥ Kastiel: Uważam, że historia, w której wszystkie postacie są stuknięte, świetnie wpasowuje się w klimat naszej szkoły, nie sądzisz? ♥ Lysander: Też tak sądzę! Zawsze bardzo mi się podobała ta historia. Kastiel: Stary, masz dziwny gust... ♥ Kastiel: Pssst… Nie martw się, znajdę rozwiązanie… Odsuń się. Sucrette: Co? Dlaczego? Kastiel: Powiedziałem, żebyś się odsunęła! Wywalę te cholerne drzwi! Sucrette: N-Nie byłoby lepiej poprosić Lysandra, aby dał ci wasze zapasowe klucze? Kastiel: Nie. Muszę się wyładować. Albo drzwi oberwą albo Amber. Mój prokurator podziękuje mi za to, że wybrałem drzwi. ODSUŃ SIĘ. Sucrette: No dobra… (Odsunęłam się.) ♥ Kastiel: Wszystko okej? Nic ci się nie stało? Sucrette: N-nie patrz tak na mnie… Ja nic nie zrobiłam… Kastiel: Sorry… Trochę się wkurzyłem. Sucrette: (Trochę…) Co tutaj robiłeś? Myślałam, że wszyscy byli w sali gimnastycznej. Kastiel: Nie widziałem cię tam, a wiem, że bardzo się zaangażowałaś w całą tę historię z przedstawieniem. Pomyślałem, że na pewno znowu coś ci się przytrafiło… Ty po prostu kochasz mieć problemy… Sucrette: Ty… Martwiłeś się o mnie? Kastiel: Tak… Trochę. Sucrette: …(Szok) ♥ Kastiel: Uważam, że historia w której wszystkie postacie są stuknięte, świetnie wpasowuje się w klimat naszej szkoły, nie sądzisz? Sucrette: Racja... W niektórych przypadkach. Kastiel: „Niektórych”? Boisz się ryzyka…? Chcę znać nazwiska. Sucrette: Nie lubię obgadywać kogoś za plecami… Kastiel: Mówiło się już o innym idiocie gospodarzu i to raczej niezbyt dobrze… Sucrette: (To zwłaszcza ty na niego najeżdżałeś…) ♥ Kastiel: Mój "anielski" charakter pozdrawia twoją zaawansowaną głupotę! Odcinek 21 ♥ Kastiel: A więc… Powinienem się teraz do ciebie zwracać „Księżniczko”? ♥ Kastiel: A co ja mam powiedzieć… Najgorsze jest to, że będę musiał zagrać twojego ojca… Albo ojca tego idioty gospodarza. Sam już nie wiem. ♥ Kastiel: To smutne widzieć, że to nauczyciel ma więcej wiary we mnie niż reszta klasy… Amber: Ja w ciebie wierzę! Kastiel:… Dzięki? ♥ Kastiel: Owszem… Czasem zdarza mi się nawet znaleźć „urocze” rzeczy… Sucrette: Ach, tak? Co? Kastiel''...'' Sucrette: (Zapatrzył się na mnie) Kastiel: Poczekaj… Chyba nie liczyłaś na to, że powiem „ty”? Sucrette: (Wkuuurza mnie!) ♥ Borys: W takim razie Sucrette może zagrać rolę księżniczki. Sucrette: (Poczułam na ramieniu rękę, która odciąga mnie do tyłu) Kastiel: Pogrzało was? Nie ma mowy! Borys: Proponuję tylko jedno rozwiązanie. I w ten sposób Sucrette będzie miała rolę… Kastiel: Są inne role! Może zagrać jedną z wróżek, a Peggy zajmie się idiotą! Peggy: Ej! Ja nie chcę nikogo całować! Borys: A więc, to ten pocałunek wam przeszkadza? To tylko pocałunek sceniczny… Sucrette, co o tym myślisz? Sucrette: No… Ja… Kastiel: Nie chce jej! Zostawcie ją w spokoju! ♥ Peggy: No... W tym momencie, to Kastiel zagra babcię... Sucrette: ... Peggy: A więc, Kastiel będzie musiał przebrać się za babcię! Sucrette:... (Tylko nie wybuchnij ze śmiechu...) Kastiel: Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego... Sucrette: (O nie, teraz wyobrażam go sobie w sukience...) Ha ha ha! Kastiel: Przestaniesz się chichrać?! Sucrette: N-Nie mogę... Ha ha! Nataniel: W ogóle o tym nie pomyślałem... Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy na równi! Obie role są komiczne. Kastiel: No co wy... Rozalia zrobi mi normalny kostium... ♥ Sucrette: (Kastiel tutaj jest.) Kastiel: …'' Sucrette: ''Dalej jesteś obrażony? Kastiel: Nie byłem wkurzony… Sucrette: Żartujesz? Przed chwilą prawie mi zmiażdżyłeś ramię! Kastiel: … Byłem zaskoczony, to wszystko. Sucrette: Jasne… Zazwyczaj znajdujesz lepsze wymówki. Myślałam, że skoczysz do gardła Natanielowi. Kastiel: … Zawsze mam ochotę skoczyć mu do gardła! Nie rozumiem czemu miałoby cię to dziwić. Sucrette: (Co za ściema!) ♥ Kastiel: ... Co on tutaj robi? Nataniel: To co i ty. Kastiel: Ach... Nie czujesz presji? To nie może być zbyt przyjemne dać się zmierzyć po mnie. ♥ Melania: Nataniel, zostań jeszcze trochę... Będzie zabawnie! Kastiel: No, Nataniel zostań trochę... Będzie zabawnie! ♥ (Rozalia zacisnęła centymetr wokół talii Kastiela.) Kastiel: Ej! Delikatnie! Sucrette: Ha ha! Rozalio, nie uszkodź go! Nie ma takiej ważnej roli, ale mimo wszystko! Kastiel: Znasz moją rolę? Nataniel: Skoro mówimy o twojej roli... Kastiel, nie jesteś zbytnio zawiedziony? Kastiel: ... Niby dlaczego...? Nataniel: Bo to ja miałem brać udział w scenie... Zresztą... Sucrette: (Ups... Do czego on zmierza?) Kastiel: Gdybyś wiedział jak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi. Nataniel: A jednak wyglądałeś na zdenerwowanego, gdy pan Borys ogłosił role. Kastiel: Bałem się tylko o Sucrette... Nawet ona nie zasługuje na to, aby znosić scenę pocałunku z tobą. ♥ (Próbując rozdzielić Nataniela i Kastiela) Sucrette: (Pomóż Kastielowi) Kastiel: Sucrette, przesuń się. To nie moment, aby zgrywać bohaterkę. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ramię, abym dała mu przejść.) Nie! Przysporzysz sobie kłopotów! Kastiel: To raczej on je teraz ma... ♥ Kastiel: Dlaczego zgodziłem się z tobą iść? Sucrette: Dlatego, żę mnie lubisz? Kastiel: … Kto wie. Sucrette: Jestem pewna, że cieszysz się, że możesz ze mną spędzić trochę czasu! Kastiel: Spoko? Nie jesteś zbyt pewna siebie? Sucrette: Nie bardziej niż ty! ♥ Sucrette: (Kastiel kopie nogą w drzewo) Kastiel: @&€#£$! Sucrette: Ech... Wszystko w porządku? Kastiel: Masz jeszcze jakieś inne tak GŁUPIE pytania? Sucrette: Nie, wyczerpałeś limit! Kastiel: No to sprawdź czy nie ma mnie gdzieś indziej! Sucrette: Nie. Przestań zachowywać się jak dzieciak i powiedz, co się stało. Kastiel: To ciebie nie dotyczy. Sucrette: Właśnie torturujesz drzewo! To dotyczy wszystkich! Sucrette: A więc... Co ci powiedziała dyrektorka? Kastiel: ... Wiedziałaś, że chciała się ze mną spotkać? Sucrette: Wpadłam na nią przed chwilą... Z łatwością odgadłam, że znalazła cię przede mną! Kastiel: Ta stara... Udało jej się przekonać moich rodziców, aby przyszli... Sucrette: Przyjdą na przedstawienie... Kastiel: Tak! Sucrette: (Znowu zaczął kopać w drzewo.) K-Kastiel... W końcu wyrwiesz je z korzeniami... Kastiel: To nie moja wina. Muszę się wyładować. Sucrette: To nie takie straszne... Kastiel: NIENAWIDZĘ, gdy ktoś mi coś obiecuje, a potem zmienia zdanie. Powiedzieli, że nie przyjadą! Sucrette: Ale na pewno bardzo chcą cię zobaczyć! Kastiel: A więc, mogli nie mówić, że nie przyjadą! ♥ (Kastiel i Rozalia tutaj są.) Kastiel: Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Nie znam ich! Rozalia: To twój najlepszy przyjaciel i nawet nie wiesz jak wyglądają jego rodzice? Kastiel: Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Ty chodzisz z jego bratem i ich nie znasz. To jeszcze gorsze. Rozalia: CO? Sucrette: (Ktoś zaraz zginie.) C-Cześć! Wszystko okej? Rozalia: Nie! Zgubiliśmy rodziców Lysandra! Sucrette: Ach tak, mówił mi. Chciałabym wam pomóc, ale ja też ich nie znam. Kastiel: Widzisz, nie jestem jedyny! A jej nic nie mówisz! Rozalia: Ona nie jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką! Kastiel: Nie, to jego dziewczyna. To jeszcze gorsze. Sucrette: C-C-Co... CO? (Zrobiłam się czerwona jak piwonia.) ♥ Rozalia: Ale ona nie jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką! (Zazdrosny Kastiel) Kastiel: Jeszcze lepiej... Sucrette: Dlaczego tak mówisz? Przecież jesteśmy sobie dosyć bliscy... Kastiel: Naprawdę chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać? Bo jeżeli obie macie zamiar się na mnie uwziąć, to ja stąd spadam! Rozalia: Nie potrzebujemy cię podczas przedstawienia! Sucrette: (O co mu chodziło...?) ♥ Kastiel: ..."Kolegą", co? Sucrette: Przecież nie powiem, że "natrętem". Nie chcę, aby moi rodzice od razu mieli o tobie złą opinię... ♥ Kastiel: Zastanawiam się do czego są podobne dwie osoby, które spłodziły taką nudziarę. ♥ Kastiel: Ej... Z tego co widzę, to nie tylko Lysander został adoptowany. Sucrette: O czym ty mówisz? Kastiel: Powiedzmy, że Matka Natura była bardziej hojna wobec twojej mamy niż wobec ciebie. Sucrette: Przypominam ci, że jeszcze "rosnę"... Kastiel: Hmmm... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie od góry do dołu.) Ej! Kastiel: Nie ma szans... Sucrette: Co za... ♥ Mama Kastiela: Kassi, nie przedstawisz nas? Sucrette: ("Kassi") Kastiel: To Sucrette i jej rodzice... Mama Kastiela: Ooo! Chwileczkę! Wydaje mi się, że raz o niej wspomniałeś! Kastiel: Nie, wcale... Mama Kastiela: Tak! A potem zachowywałeś się jak gdybyś nic nie powiedział! Kastiel: Coś ci się uroiło... Sucrette: (Zrobił się tak samo czerwony jak jego włosy.) Mama Kastiela: TAK! Nawet powiedziałam do twojego taty, że to pierwszy raz, gdy wymówiłeś imię jakiejś dziewczyny od czasów Debry. Prawda kochanie? Tata Kastiela: Nie mieszaj mnie do tego... ♥ Sucrette: Pa "Kassi". Kastiel: ... Na razie "płaska desko"! Sucrette: (Pomachał mi na pożegnanie.) ... Ej! (Dobry Boże, powiedział to przy moich rodzicach! Zabiję go!) ♥ (Przy wyborze "Czerwonego Kapturka" - ilustracja z Kastielem) Kastiel: Hej gdzie idziesz? Sucrette: No spotkać się z innymi. Kastiel: Chwileczkę mała, mamy coś do załatwienia! Sucrette: C-Co? Kastiel: Przez tego idiotę Kentina nie miałem okazji cię "zjeść"... A nie lubię być głodny... Sucrette: C-Cooo? Kastiel: Znajdziemy spokojny zakątek... Sucrette: ... (Od jego głupot kręci mi się w głowie) Peggy: Ej co robicie? Musimy iść się przebrać. Dzień jeszcze się nie skończył. Sucrette: Już idziemy...! Kastiel: ... Sucrette: (Puścił mnie i schował ręce do kieszeni) Kastiel: No... Dokończymy to później... Sucrette: (Szeroko się uśmiechnął) Idiota! Kastiel: No... Lepiej się uspokój zanim pójdziesz się spotkać z innymi... Bo na razie nie tylko twój kapturek jest czerwony. Sucrette: (Dotknął mojego policzka śmiejąc się.) Sucrette: Kretyn! ♥ Kastiel: O nie, tylko nie ty... Sucrette: Gdybyś się tak nie uśmiechał, to byłbyś bardziej wiarygodny! Kastiel: Gdybym się nie uśmiechał, to powiedziałbym, abyś poszła sprawdzić czy nie ma mnie gdzieś indziej. Sucrette: A ja i tak bym została ♥ '' '(Zazdrosny Lysander)' Lysander: ''… Sucrette: Lysander, coś nie tak? Lysander: Nie, wcale... Cieszę się, że tak dobrze się dogadujecie. Sucrette: Ach...? Nie powiedziałabym tego. ♥ Nataniel: Pff… królik nie ma żadnych dobrych kwestii. Co za beznadzieja... Kastiel: ''No i? Uważam, że to do ciebie pasuje. Nataniel: Śmiej się... Nie usłyszeliśmy jeszcze kwestii wilka. Moim zdaniem nie będziesz miał lepiej. Kastiel: Może, ale ja nie jestem królikiem... Od razu wypadam lepiej. ♥ (Nataniel proponuje zmianę swojej kwestii...) Nataniel: No zamiast powiedzieć "słodka dziewczynko, uważaj"... Kastiel: ''HA HA HA! Lysander, powiedz mi, że to nagrałeś?! Kastiel: (Położył rękę na ramieniu Lysandra i wskazał palcem na Nataniela) Lysander: ... Kastiel: Ach, szkoda... To było bezcenne. Nataniel: ... Nataniel: Królik mógłby powiedzieć: "Powinnaś uważać... Głupi wilk kręci się w okolicy". Kastiel: Wiesz co ci powie ten głupek?! Sucrette: (*Wzdychasz*) ♥ Kastiel: Daj mi to. Upuścisz to po drodze i Rozalia dostanie szału. Sucrette: Ej! (Zabrał mi materiał z rąk.) Spokojnie, nie jestem niedołęgą! Kastiel: Przypomnij mi, dlaczego przyszedłem z tobą pogadać? Sucrette: ... Bo prawie to upuściłam. Kastiel: Dobrze! A więc idź! Nie spędzimy tutaj całego dnia! ♥ Kastiel: (Do Rozalii) Mogłaś trochę bardziej uważać... Nie należy zostawiać takiej niezdary samej. Sucrette: Ej! Nie mógłbyś być miły przez pięć minut? Kastiel: Nie! (Kastiel wychodzi) Rozalia: Nie wiem jak ty to robisz. Sucrette: Co? Rozalia: Wprowadzasz go w dobry humor... Sucrette: Ach... Nie wiem. (Zazdrosny Lysander) Lysander: ... Mam pewien pomysł... Sucrette: Ach tak? Lysander: W sumie... Na pewno się mylę... ♥ (Podczas przedstawienia) Kastiel: (*Duży uśmiech*) Sucrette: (Już się boję...) ♥ (Przedstawienie Czerwonego Kapturka, scena z Kastielem w przebraniu babci.) Sucrette: (Wybierasz zły tekst.) Kastiel: Pomyliłaś się. Sucrette:'' Nie musiałeś mówić tak głośno!'' Kastiel: Ale i tak się pomyliłaś. Sucrette: Cicho! Odcinek 22 ♥ Iris: W każdym razie moja mama bardzo polubiła twoją mamę. Kastiel: Cool. Sucrette: (Wygląda jakby się z niej nabijał...) Iris: Bardzo też polubiła tatę Violetty. Kastiel: Fantastycznie... Iris: Prawda? Bardzo się cieszę, że nasi rodzice dobrze się dogadują! Sucrette: (Chyba ciężko jej wyczuć sarkazm.) ♥ Kastiel: …Co jest? Masz dziwną minę. Sucrette: (Zabije mnie…) Ech… Ja… Sucrette: Między nami koniec… Kastiel: …? Sucrette: (Spojrzał za siebie tak, jakbym mówiła do kogoś innego.) Kastiel: Ech… Wybacz, ale tym razem nie zrozumiałem twojego żartu. Sucrette: N-Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Kastiel: … Czekaj, mówisz serio? Sucrette: N-Nie zrozumiałeś? Jesteś głuchy? Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! To koniec! Kastiel: …'' Sucrette: ''(Gdyby jego oczy były karabinami maszynowymi, to już bym była martwa.) Kastiel: Niech wszystko będzie jasne… Aby coś się skończyło, to coś musiałoby się najpierw zacząć. A więc, nie mów do mnie takim tonem. Serio, co ty sobie myślałaś? Odbiło ci dlatego, że byłem dla ciebie miły? Sucrette: N-Nie… Kastiel: A WIĘC, CO? Sucrette: … (Naprawdę go rozzłościłam.) Kastiel: To ja nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! Spadaj stąd! Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie popychając mnie po drodze.) Sucrette: … (Przynajmniej Amber będzie zadowolona. Udało się…) ♥ Kastiel: ... Znowu chcesz dać się zjeść? Sucrette: N-Nie! Chciałam się dowiedzieć, co twoi rodzice sądzą o przedstawieniu! Kastiel: Tak, już ci wierzę... Sucrette: (Podszedł do mnie i zaczął mi coś szeptać na ucho.) Kastiel: '' Szkoda, że jest tylu ludzi, co?'' Sucrette: '' Z-Zamknij się!'' ♥ Kastiel: Co robisz? Sucrette: Nic takiego. Kastiel: ... Wyglądało na to, że przed chwilą nieźle się bawiłaś... Sucrette: Ach? Gdzie ja byłam przed chwilą... Kastiel: Gadałaś z tym durnym gospodarzem... Sucrette: Ach tak... Rozmawialiśmy o jego rodzicach. Kastiel: Ostatnio spędzasz z nim dużo czasu... Sucrette: Nie więcej niż z tobą. A co, jesteś zazdrosny? Kastiel: Gdyby tak było to przestałabyś się z nim spotykać? Sucrette: Nie. Z tego co wiem, to mogę rozmawiać z kim chcę! Kastiel: Buntujesz się? Sucrette: Aby się buntować, najpierw musiałabym się ciebie słuchać. Kastiel: Och, czasem się mnie słuchasz... Gdy ci mówię, abyś sprawdziła czy nie ma mnie gdzieś indziej, to od razu to robisz. Sucrette: Tylko dlatego, że w takich momentach jesteś ohydny i nie mam już ochoty na ciebie patrzeć. Kastiel: To prawda, że ty jesteś wcieleniem uprzejmości. Sucrette: A więc w ogóle nie jesteś zazdrosny? Kastiel: Zazdrosny o tego idiotę? Serio? Nie. Po prostu nie lubię, gdy ktoś rusza moje rzeczy. Sucrette: Twoje RZECZY? Odcinek 23 ♥ Kastiel: No dobra, mnie to nie dotyczy, ale uważaj na siebie. Sucrette: To urocze, martwisz się o mnie? Kastiel: Nie, o Amber. ♥ Kastiel: Zostaw ją. (...) Kropka. Dake'': Znowu ty? Chodzisz wszędzie za Su czy co?'' Kastiel: Nie, po prostu mój radar od razu wyłapuje głupków. ♥ Sucrette: To był przypadek. Kastiel: A więc to tak? Często spędzacie razem czas? Sucrette: Nie do końca... Po prostu wpadliśmy na siebie przez przypadek, z resztą jak za każdym razem. Kastiel: I zawsze się do ciebie klei! Dake: Ja bym raczej powiedział, że jeżeli takie przypadki się powtarzają, to możemy mówić o przeznaczeniu. Sucrette: (Wygląda na to, że trochę za dobrze się bawi. Lepiej zażegnam sytuację, zanim źle się to skończy.) Dake... Wybacz, ale mam coś do zrobienia... Powinieneś już pójść. Dake: Jesteś pewna? Jeśli chcesz, to mogę się go dla ciebie pozbyć. Kastiel: Spróbuj. Coś czuję, że mi się to spodoba. Sucrette: Przestańcie! Dake, proszę. Dake: Jak sobie życzysz, Sucrette. Jestem pewien, że spotkamy się później. Sucrette: Ech... Okej, do zobaczenia. Kastiel: Ten typ, to przypadek krytyczny... Sucrette: Nie, po prostu jest... zdeterminowany. Kastiel: Zdeterminowany mówisz... Sucrette: I nieustępliwy. A tak właściwie, to... Dlaczego zainterweniowałeś? Kastiel: Dlatego, że nie znoszę takich dupków jak on! No dobra, mam coś do zrobienia. Na razie. ♥ Sucrette: Chyba nie będzie musiał zrobić czegoś wbrew prawu? Kastiel: To było jedyne rozwiązanie... Sucrette: C-Co?! Kastiel: Wyluzuj się, tylko się droczę. No dobra, muszę już spadać. Nie będę tracić na to całego dnia. Sucrette: Bardzo pomogłeś w tej historii. W sumie... Mam wrażenie, że praktycznie sam wszystko załatwiłeś, podczas gdy ja tylko panikowałam... Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować. Kastiel: Nie dziękuj. Po prostu się zlitowałem, gdy widziałem jak ciągle panikowałaś. Ktoś musiał w końcu coś zrobić, bo inaczej wylądowałabyś w wariatkowie. ♥ Kastiel: Miło by było, gdybyście mogli mniej hałasować. Niektórzy chcieliby w spokoju wypalić fajkę. ♥ Sucrette: Jeszcze raz będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy w tej historii. Kastiel: Co tym razem? Jego głupia siostra go ugryzła? ♥ Kastiel: Czego chciała w zamian? Sucrette: Poradziłam sobie. Dałam jej zestaw do makijażu. Kastiel: To patetyczne. Sucrette: Początkowo chciała czegoś innego... Miałam się do ciebie nie zbliżać. Kastiel: I odmówiłaś? Sucrette: Oczywiście! Po co kupowałabym jej prezenty, gdyby było inaczej? Kastiel: Co za wyczyn! Jesteś gotowa na wszystko, aby tylko zostać blisko mnie. Sucrette: Byłam przede wszystkim pewna, że istnieje mniej radykalne rozwiązanie. Kastiel: I mniej bolesne dla ciebie. ♥ Kastiel: Lepiej już wracajmy. Wkrótce zamkną szkołę. Sucrette: Tak i moi rodzice zaczną się martwić... Po tym jak wyszłam wczoraj wieczorem, to mogłoby być dla nich za wiele. Kastiel: Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś córeczką mamusi... Sucrette: Pff... Kastiel: No już, nie marudź. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu. ♥ Kastiel: No to do jutra. Sucrette: Do jutra! Dziękuję, że byłeś razem ze mną. Kastiel: Nie mogłem cię zostawić samej. Ładujesz się w tarapaty, gdy tylko spuszczę cię z oka. ♥ Sucrette: Idę nocować do Amber. Kastiel: Czy to nie ma nic wspólnego z pewnym "zerwaniem"? Sucrette: Nie, idę tylko nocować. Odcinek 24 ♥ Kastiel: Chyba nie spodobałem się twojemu ojcu. Sucrette: Chyba ciężko mu zaakceptować fakt, że spędzam czas z chłopakiem. ♥ Kastiel: Dawno cię nie widziałem. Unikasz mnie czy co? Sucrette: Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Szukałam Cię! Kastiel: A więc, nasze spotkanie bardzo na ciebie wpłynęło... (uśmieszek) Sucrette: C-Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy Demonowi spodobała się obroża. Kastiel: Nie zaprzeczasz, co? Myślałaś nawet, że możesz związać mi sznur wokół szyi, jeżeli dobrze sobie przypominam. Sucrette: Ech, to nie był sznur... Tylko obroża i smycz... Sucrette: (Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej... Był tak blisko, że serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić.) Kastiel: W efekcie wychodzi na to samo, co nie? Wiedz, że to ja zazwyczaj wykazuję się takimi inicjatywami. Sucrette: (Nagle zrobiło mi się bardzo gorąco.) Kastiel: Spróbuj o tym pamiętać na przyszłość... Płaska desko. Odcinek 25 ♥ Kastiel: Tak. Ta nauczycielka ma staromodne metody. Niedługo będzie chciała, abyśmy ustawiali się parami w rzędzie i trzymali za rączki, zanim wejdziemy do sali. Sucrette: Haha, ja uważam, że to byłoby zabawne! Kastiel: Przyznaj lepiej, że szukasz pretekstu, aby móc trzymać mnie za rękę. Sucrette: N-Nieprawda! ♥ Kastiel: Nie słuchajcie jej. Przyciąganie problemów, to jej specjalność. Lepiej sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest. Sucrette: Ej, jestem tutaj. I mimo wszystko wiem, kiedy mi coś dolega. Sucrette: (Zaczęłam iść za innymi uczniami, którzy zaczęli wychodzić ze szkoły.) Kastiel: Nie tak szybko! Sucrette: (Pociągnął mnie do tyłu i złapał za rękę.) Kastiel: Nigdzie sama nie pójdziesz, dopóki się nie upewnimy, że nie zemdlejesz. Sucrette: Już ci mówiłam, że nie ma takiej opcji! (Wyszliśmy ze szkoły) ♥ Sucrette: (Kastiel usiadł koło mnie.) Kastiel: Czasem cię nie rozumiem... Sucrette: Wiesz, jestem skomplikowaną dziewczyną... Kastiel: Ja bym raczej powiedział, że masz skłonności samobójcze. Sucrette: (Wywróciłam oczami.) Wiem, że to było głupie, ale... Musiałam wynieść coś ważnego z sali. Kastiel: *uśmiech* I mam prawo wiedzieć, co to było, jako, że sam zaryzykowałem swoim życiem, aby po ciebie przyjść? Sucrette: Chodziło o artykuł do szkolnej gazetki. Kastiel: Co? Od kiedy pracujesz dla Peggy? Sucrette: To długa historia... Ogólnie, to musieliśmy napisać artykuł razem z Rozą, Iris, Alexym i Arminem. Peggy powiedziała, że wróci do gazetki, jeżeli podołamy temu wyzwaniu. Kastiel: Naprawdę myślisz, że to było warte tego, aby się przytruć? Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Sucrette: (Jest naprawdę zdenerwowany... Lepiej nic już nie powiem.) Kastiel: *rumieniec* Ech... Sucrette: ... Kastiel: *rumieniec* Mówię to dla ciebie, nie ma sensu narażać zdrowia dla takich głupot. Sucrette: Wiem, masz rację... Kastiel: Jak zwykle. Odcinek 26 ♥ Kastiel: Żartujesz sobie? Dosłownie wpadłaś mi w ramiona. Sucrette: Jeżeli chcesz w to wierzyć... ♥ Kastiel: Tylko Ty chodzisz za mną w mroczne miejsca... Sucrette: N-Nie chodzę za Tobą. Wylądowałam tu przez przypadek... Kastiel: Jasne. Nie nakręcaj się. Właśnie stąd spadam. ♥ Sucrette: (Nigdzie go nie ma...) Kastiel: O, proszę. Nie jesteś na pikniku? Sucrette: Kastiel! Ech, nie... Potrzebujemy czasu, aby wszystko zorganizować... Kastiel: Z całą bandą takich fenomenów wasz piknik przemieni się w niezłą komedię. Sucrette: Tak, będzie sympatycznie... Słuchaj, j-jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz przyjść? Wiesz, też byłeś zaproszony. Nie bez powodu przyszłam się wcześniej z Tobą spotkać... Kastiel: Przyjrzyj mi się. Co ja miałbym tam robić...? Sucrette: No, nie wiem... Och, odpuść sobie... Sucrette: (Nie myślałam, że jego uwaga tak mną wzburzy... W sumie to nie jest zainteresowany spędzaniem czasu razem ze mną...) Sucrette: (Zaczęłam się oddalać.) Kastiel: Ej, poczekaj! Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ramię.) Kastiel: To nie przez Ciebie. Jeżeli tak Ci na tym zależy to możemy zorganizować piknik, ale bez innych. Za bardzo mnie męczą. Sucrette: C-Chcesz powiedzieć... we dwoje? Kastiel: Tak. Oczywiście, jeżeli nie boisz się zostać ze mną sam na sam. Sucrette: Haha, bardzo śmieszne... Kastiel: No to ustalimy to później? Sucrette: T-Tak... Kastiel: Nie martw się, płaska desko... Nie zjem Cię. Sucrette: P-Przecież wiem! ♥ Kastiel: Nie rób takiej miny. Co w tym złego? Boisz się, że nowa cię zastąpi? Sucrette: (Ma rację. Nie wierzę, że jestem taka głupia...) Kastiel: Nie martw się. To pewne, że nie ma takich dwóch jak ty. ♥ Sucrette: (Zostałam sama z całą masą rozrzuconych produktów. To niemożliwe, przez nie się spóźnię... W pośpiechu zaczęłam wszystko zbierać.) Kastiel: Czemu ta sytuacja mnie nie dziwi? Sucrette: Kastiel, to nie jest dobry moment... Kastiel: Widzę. Jesteś strasznie niezdarna. Sucrette: Gdyby to, o to chodziło... Sama tego nie rozrzuciłam, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Kastiel: To znaczy? Sucrette: Amber nie mogła się powstrzymać, gdy zobaczyła mnie z tyloma rzeczami... Kastiel: Co za gówniara... Lepiej, aby dzisiaj na mnie nie wpadła. Sucrette: To wszystko z powodu siatki z zakupami? Kastiel: Nie podoba mi się, że tak się na Ciebie uwzięła. Przesadza ze swoimi wybrykami. Sucrette: Ja śnię czy stajesz w mojej obronie? Kastiel: Wszystko jest możliwe. Sucrette: (Pochylił się i pomógł mi zebrać zakupy.) Dzięki... Nie musiałeś. Kastiel: A jednak! Ten spektakl wzbudza litość. Sucrette: Ej! Kastiel: Spokojnie, wyluzuj. Słuchaj, nie powinnaś już iść na lekcje? Sucrette: Tak, ale Ty też. Kastiel: Zobaczymy. Sucrette: No weź, chodź ze mną. Będę się czuła pewniej, gdy wejdę spóźniona do klasy. Kastiel: Co za argument! Sucrette: To znaczy? Kastiel: Rusz się, zanim zmienię zdanie. Sucrette: Ech, poczekaj... Kastiel: Co? Sucrette: J-Ja... Zastanawiam się... W związku z piknikiem... Kastiel: Zastanawiałem się, kiedy znowu o tym wspomnisz. Sucrette: Serio? Kastiel: No tak. Domyślałem się, że tego tak nie zostawimy. Sucrette: No to... Kiedy chciałbyś, abyśmy to zorganizowali? Kastiel: No, jutro nie mam nic w planach, jeśli chcesz. Poza tym to sobota, nie mamy żadnych zajęć. W południe Ci pasuje? Sucrette: Tak. Kastiel: Okej. A tak po za tym, to zrezygnowałaś z następnej lekcji? Sucrette: O kurczę, musimy się pospieszyć... ♥ Sucrette: (Weszłam do parku.) Sucrette: (Nie widzę Kastiela...) Kastiel: O proszę, kto przyszedł... Sucrette: Ach, nie zauważyłam Cię. Kastiel: Położyłem swoje rzeczy tam przy drzewie, pasuje Ci? Sucrette: Doskonale. Sucrette: (Rozłożyliśmy obrus i wyjęliśmy przekąski.) Kastiel: Gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że to zrobię... Sucrette: Co? Piknikował? Co w tym niezwykłego? Kastiel: To nie w moim stylu. Ale trudno, przekonałaś mnie. Sucrette: Przygotowałam tartę... Mam nadzieje, że jest jadalna. Kastiel: Tarta, co? Sucrette: Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego. Kastiel: Wyluzuj dziewczynko. Jestem pewien, że niezła z Ciebie kuchareczka. Sucrette: Lub nie... Sucrette: (Wziął kawałek i go ugryzł) Sucrette: (Nagle zrobił dziwną minę.) Sucrette: Co jest, to takie niedobre? Kastiel: ... Sucrette: Wypluj jeżeli to takie obrzydliwe! Sucrette: (Przełknął... a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.) Kastiel: Dałaś się nabrać. To jest bardzo dobre. Sucrette: Jasne... Kastiel: Sama spróbuj, jeśli mi nie wierzysz! Sucrette: (Nieśmiało też nałożyłam sobie kawałek.) Sucrette: Masz rację! To jest pyszne. Kastiel: Ej, spokojnie! Zrobisz się dumna jak paw. Sucrette: Zdecydowanie. Sucrette: (Tarta znikała w oczach... Został już tylko jeden kawałek.) Sucrette: (Spojrzałam na Kastiela.) Sucrette: (Chyba dalej jest głodny...) Sucrette: (Pospieszyłam się, aby nałożyć sobie ostatni kawałek.) Kastiel: Hej! nie tak szybko! Ja też chcę. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za nadgarstek.) Sucrette: Bądź dżentelmenem i zostaw to dla mnie. Kastiel: Nie ma mowy! Poza tym, to co mówisz jest bardzo seksistowskie. Sucrette: Nie dostaniesz jej! Kastiel: Ach, tak? Sucrette: (Spróbowałam go odepchnąć, ale był zbyt silny.) Kastiel: Nie powinnaś ze mną zaczynać. Sucrette: (Wyrwałam się z jego uścisku, ale znowu zagrodził mi drogę.) Sucrette: (Użył trochę za dużo siły i... straciłam równowagę.) Sucrette: (On też się przewrócił... prosto na mnie.) Sucrette: (Wstrzymałam oddech.) Sucrette: (Nagle poczułam się... obserwowana.) Sucrette: (Razem z Kastielem odwróciliśmy głowy. Mały chłopczyk nam się przyglądał.) Kastiel: Mały, masz jakiś problem? Iris: Thomas! Co Ty robisz? Sucrette: Iris? Iris: Oh, Sucrette, Kastiel! Nie myślałam, że Was tutaj spotkam. Sucrette: Ech... My też nie... Haha... Thomas: Wydaje mi się, że chcą zostać sami. Sucrette: Ech... Kastiel: Karzełku, możemy wiedzieć, co tutaj robisz? Iris: Ech... To Thomas, mój młodszy brat. Sucrette: (Co? Serio? Byłam przekonana, że Iris ma starszego brata...) Sucrette: To Ty grasz na gitarze? Thomas: Tak. Od dwóch lat. Kastiel: To znaczy, od piątego roku życia? Sucrette: Kastiel... (To niemożliwe, nie może być miły nawet dla dziecka...) Thomas: Mam już prawie dziesięć lat. Ale nie martw się, doceniam osoby, które mają cięte riposty. Kastiel: Haha, tak łatwo się nie dajesz. Thomas: Ty też nie. (...) Thomas: Ty i Twoja dziewczyna pasujecie do siebie. Iris: Co Ty wygadujesz? Sucrette: Ech... Kastiel: Ja uważam, że ten mały jest zabawny. Iris: Sucrette, co Ci mówiłam? Nikt mu się nie oprze, nawet Kastiel. Sucrette: (Cieszę się , że poznałam Thomasa.) Odcinek 27 ♥ Sucrette: (To był zabawny piknik...) Sucrette: (Gdy Iris i Thomas sobie poszli, atmosfera od razu się uspokoiła.) Kastiel: Było fajnie, ale muszę już wracać. Sucrette: Och... Kastiel: Nie płacz, odprowadzę Cię. Chodź. Sucrette: Okej. Sucrette: (Fajnie nam się rozmawiało przez całą drogę. Mam wrażenie, że ten piknik zbliżył nas do siebie.) Sucrette: No to... Miłego wieczoru. Kastiel: Naprawdę myślałaś, że pozwolę Ci tak odejść? Sucrette: J-Ja... Kastiel: Nie tak szybko... Sucrette: C-Co? Sucrette: (Podszedł do mnie zdecydowanym krokiem.) Mama Sucrette: Sucrette? Sucrette: M-Mamo... (Natychmiast się od siebie oddaliliśmy.) ♥ Kastiel: Sucrette? Sucrette: Tak? Kastiel: To nie w moim stylu, aby chodzić na zwiady, ale mam wrażenie, że coś z Tobą nie tak. Wyglądasz na zdołowaną. Sucrette: Ja... Kastiel: *rumieniec* Nie zmuszam cię do gadania, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, że cię nie oleję, jeżeli będziesz mnie potrzebować. Sucrette: (Zamarłam. Dlaczego mówi mi to akurat teraz?) Kastiel: Dobra... Zamknę się zanim zacznę przynudzać. Sucrette: (Szybko! To moment, aby mu powiedzieć, co do niego czuję...) Kastiel: Na razie! Sucrette: (Do jasnej cholery, powiedz mu! Bidulko, dlaczego siedzisz i nic nie robisz?! Sucrette: (Potargał mi czule włosy i wyszedł.) Sucrette: (Stałam jak wryta. To pierwszy raz, gdy był miły do tego stopnia.) Odcinek 28 ♥ Kastiel: Ale trzeba przyznać, że całkiem nieźle wygląda. Sucrette: Mówisz serio?! (Jestem w szoku…) Kastiel: No co? Problem nie tkwi w jej wyglądzie, tylko w jej charakterze. Sucrette: Pff... (Nie wierzę, Kastiel przyznał, że Amber jest ŁADNA. To jakiś koszmar...) Kastiel: Gdybyś widziała swoją minę... Dziewczynko, nie bądź zazdrosna. Sucrette: Jeżeli pomyślę, że ja zasługuję jedynie na "płaską deskę", to mam podstawy, żeby się obruszyć. Kastiel: Nie myślałem, że tak źle to odbierasz... ♥ Kastiel: Gdybyś widziała swoją minę... Dziewczynko, nie bądź zazdrosna. Sucrette: Każdy ma swój gust. Ale nie przychodź się skarżyć jeżeli po tym, co powiedziałeś,dalej będzie się do ciebie kleić. Kastiel: Kotku, schowaj swoje pazurki... ♥ Kastiel: Kiepska z ciebie obserwatorka... Nie zauważyłaś, że ostatnio jestem prawie cały czas na lekcjach? Sucrette: Tak, może... Skąd ta nagła gorliwość? Kastiel: Może dlatego, że mam powód, aby przyjść. Sucrette: (Nie mam odwagi zapytać, jaki to powód...) ♥ Kastiel: G.I.Joe, zatrzymaj tę swoją miniwersję! Nie chcę być odpowiedzialny za jakiś wypadek. ♥ Sucrette: (Chyba nigdy nie uda mi się znaleźć Peggy... Poddaję się. Niedługo trzeba będzie się udać do sali gimnastycznej...) Kastiel: Znowu błąkasz się po szkole? (Aż podskoczyłam.) Sucrette: Ja... Chciałam porozmawiać z Peggy. Kastiel: Chyba właśnie dyskutuje z dyrą. Sucrette: Ach, okej. Sucrette: (Pojawiła się męcząca cisza.) Sucrette: Może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się w sobotę wieczorem... Kastiel: Chcesz powiedzieć, o tym, jak myślałem, że twój ojciec wypruje mi flaki przed twoim domem? Sucrette: To wszystko... To nie twoja wina. Przyznaję, że mój ojciec jest dosyć przewrażliwiony, jeżeli chodzi o chłopaków, ale... Kastiel: Serio? W życiu bym nie pomyślał. Sucrette: Daj mi skończyć! Ostatnio często wychodziłam i moi rodzice nie zgodzili się, abym poszła z wami do restauracji. A więc... Kastiel: ... wymknęłaś się z domu. Sucrette: Nieźle cię to bawi. Widać, że to nie ty musisz się kajać przed moimi rodzicami... Kastiel: Coś takiego nigdy mi się nie przydarzyło. Moi rodzice za szybko się zmyli. Nie miałem się z kim kłócić. W pewnym sensie ci zazdroszczę. Sucrette: To wszystko wyjaśnia... Kastiel: Z kolei, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależało, żeby przyjść. Dlaczego nie przełożyłaś tego wyjścia na inny dzień? Uniknęłabyś spięcia z rodzicami. Sucrette: (Powód wydaje mi się oczywisty. Nie wierzę, że jeszcze się nie domyślił...) Kastiel: Taka grzeczna dziewczynka jak ty... Sucrette: To dlatego, że... (Dobry Boże, dalej nie jestem w stanie mu tego powiedzieć... Patrzy mi prosto w oczy, strasznie mnie to onieśmiela. Zrobiło mi się gorąco...) Kastiel: Co ci jest? Chyba się nie zakochałaś? Sucrette: (Zatkało mnie. Widać, że się ze mnie nabija. Poczułam się tak strasznie, że aż ścisnęło mnie w żołądku. Muszę uciekać.) Kastiel: Ej, ale... Gdzie idziesz? Sucrette: Zostaw mnie! (Byłam głupia, głupia, GŁUPIA! Przecież to Kastiel. Jak mogłam pomyśleć, że...) Kastiel: Sucrette, poczekaj! Sucrette: (Złapał mnie mocno za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Zanim zdążyłam zrozumieć, co się dzieje, zaczął mnie namiętnie całować. Będąc w kompletnym szoku, odwzajemniłam pocałunek. To było tak oszałamiające, że zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie... Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie dzieje...) Odcinek 29 ♥ Sucrette: (Nie wierzę w to, co się właśnie dzieje.) Sucrette: (Czuję się, jakby świat stanął do góry nogami.) Sucrette: (Kilka minut wcześniej myślałam, że Kastiel się ze mnie nabija, a teraz...) Sucrette: (... Teraz całuje mnie, jakby zawsze tego pragnął.) Sucrette: (Odsunęłam się od niego, byłam w kompletnym szoku.) Kastiel: Ja... Sorry. Sucrette: "Sorry"? To... Tego się nie spodziewałam. Kastiel: Myślałem... Kastiel: Nieważne Sucrette: (Odwrócił się na pięcie.) Sucrette: Nie, zostajesz! Sucrette: (Nie może mnie tak tutaj zostawić. Nie po tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło!) Sucrette: (Odwrócił się, był widocznie zaskoczony.) Sucrette: N-Nie możesz tak sobie pójść! Kastiel: Myślałem, że chcesz, abym zostawił cię w spokoju. Sucrette: Co ty wygadujesz? Sucrette: (Czy on już żałuje, że mnie pocałował...?) Kastiel: Nie chciałaś, aby to się tak odbyło, zrozumiałem. Sucrette: Ja... Nie! Wszystko przekręcasz, nic takiego nie powiedziałam! Kastiel: Och. Kastiel: Twoja reakcja nie była zbyt jasna. Sucrette: (Bez zastanowienia zbliżyłam się do niego, stanęłam na palcach i go pocałowałam.) Kastiel: Teraz wszystko jest już jasne. Sucrette: (Nie wierzę, że odważyłam się to zrobić... Boję się, co się teraz wydarzy.) Kastiel: Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego dalej robisz minę przestraszonego szczeniaka? Sucrette: (Dalej jest trochę złośliwy, ale nie omieszkał złapać mnie za rękę.) Sucrette: Chodzi o to, że... Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. Kastiel: Nie ma w tym nic skomplikowanego. Dyskretnie dołączymy do pozostałych w sali gimnastycznej, ale nie musimy słuchać apelu... Sucrette: (Ponownie się nade mną pochylił.) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj. Wiesz, wolałabym, żebyśmy na razie nie mówili o tym innym... Kastiel: Ach, tak? Sucrette: Tak... Ja... Wolę, abyśmy trochę poczekali i zobaczyli, co z tego wyniknie... Kastiel: Hmm... Kastiel: Okej. Kastiel: No dobra. Idziemy do sali gimnastycznej bez afiszowania się. Sucrette: Dokładnie. Kastiel: Niezły z ciebie przypadek dziewczynko. ♥ Alexy: HA HA! Mam was! Teraz nie będziecie mogli już niczemu zaprzeczyć! Sucrette: A-Alexy... '' Alexy: ''Tym razem nie musisz kłamać, widziałem was w ogrodzie. I jeżeli jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, to macie ciekawy sposób na... Sucrette: Alexy! Uspokój się, miałam zamiar ci powiedzieć. Kastiel: Masz dziwny sposób na ukrywanie związków... Alexy: "Ukrywanie?" Dlaczego chcecie się ukrywać? Kastiel: Nie twoja sprawa. Alexy: Sorry, Kastiel, ale czy tego chcesz czy nie, Sucrette jest moją przyjaciółką, a więc to też moja sprawa. Kastiel: Zawsze jest taki namolny? Sucrette: Hahaha, i tak nie udałoby mi się tego za długo przed nim ukrywać. Alexy: Dokładnie! A więc, od jak dawna jesteście razem? Kastiel: Od mniej więcej dwudziestu minut. Alexy: Serio? Alexy: Chyba mam radar na pocałunki... Sucrette: Alexy! Alexy: Spokojnie, zakochani, już was zostawiam. Alexy: Nie martwcie się, wasz sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny. Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie radośnie podgwizdując.) Sucrette: (Jest tak zadowolony, jakby sam właśnie się z kimś związał.) Sucrette: Kurczę, mogliśmy go zapytać, co się wydarzyło w sali gimnastycznej... Kastiel: Jeżeli spotkaliśmy go na korytarzu, to znaczy, że apel już się skończył. Sucrette: Powinniśmy mimo wszystko pójść to sprawdzić. ♥ Sucrette: (Kurczę, apel już się skończył...) Kastiel: Już po wszystkim. Jaka szkoda... Sucrette: Chciałabym jednak się dowiedzieć, co ma się wydarzyć... Kastiel: Nie panikuj, dowiemy się jutro. Sucrette: Tak... Sucrette: (Nagle nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i poczuliśmy się zakłopotani.) Sucrette: (Chciałabym ponownie go pocałować, ale jestem na to zbyt spięta...) Sucrette: P-Powinniśmy już iść. Chyba nie ma już nikogo w szkole. Kastiel: Tak. ♥ Kastiel: Domyślam się że to zły pomysł, aby odprowadzić cię do domu? Sucrette: Ech, nie, lepiej nie. Pamiętasz jak mój tata ostatnio zareagował... Kastiel: Trochę, tak. Chciałbym pożyć jeszcze kilka lat. Sucrette: Dlatego lepiej by było, gdyby moi rodzice na razie nic nie wiedzieli. Nie ma co... się spieszyć. Kastiel: A kto chce się spieszyć? Sucrette: (Objął mnie w talii, zanim znowu mnie pocałował.) Sucrette: (Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję... To wydaje się takie surrealistyczne!) Sucrette: K-Kastiel... Może głupio to mówić, ale... Biorąc pod uwagę twój stosunek do mnie, ja... Kastiel: Tak? Sucrette: Nie myślałam, że naprawdę się mną interesujesz. Kastiel: Wiem. To było dosyć zabawne patrzeć jak się męczysz. Zastanawiałem się, czy któregoś dnia się na coś zdecydujesz. Sucrette: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Przed chwilą prawie zwiałeś, bo myślałeś, że nie chciałam cię pocałować. Kastiel: Przestań, to było widać z odległości dziesięciu kilometrów, że byłaś zainteresowana. Sucrette: Ty... Ech! Sucrette: (Wie, że mnie zauroczył, denerwuje mnie to!) Kastiel: Do jutra, dziewczynko. Sucrette: D-Do jutra... Sucrette: (Gdy zaczął się oddalać, poczułam nagły przypływ euforii.) ♥ Kastiel: Czy przypadkiem nie próbujesz mnie unikać? Sucrette: (Szybko się odwróciłam.) Sucrette: N-Nie, wręcz przeciwnie... Szukałam cię. Kastiel: Proszę, proszę. Sucrette: (Przybliżył się do mnie i zaczął mnie obejmować.) Sucrette: N-Nie, poczekaj... Sucrette: (Rozejrzałam się, aby upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w okolicy.) Kastiel: Co ty wyprawiasz? Sucrette: Sprawdzam, czy nikogo nie ma... Kastiel: Masz paranoję. Jesteśmy kompletnie sami. Kastiel: ... Kastiel: Przypadkiem nie zmieniłaś zdania? Sucrette: Co ty wygadujesz? Kastiel: Mówię o nas. Sucrette: No co ty! Kastiel: Dobrze. A więc, wyluzuj trochę okej? Sucrette: (Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i mnie pocałował.) Sucrette: (Pomimo tego, że bałam się, że ktoś nas zobaczy, to się do niego przytuliłam. Szkoda by było przegapić taką okazję...) Kastiel: Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że to zły pomysł, aby iść dzisiaj na lekcje. Sucrette: Żartujesz? Przegapiliśmy wczorajszy apel, nie możemy dzisiaj zwiać z lekcji. Kastiel: Powiedziałem to dla żartów. Poza tym uważam, że ich pomysł nie jest taki zły. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zapomnieli o muzycznych warsztatach. Sucrette: Kastiel interesuje się szkolnym wydarzeniem? Można by pomyśleć, że się zmieniasz... Kastiel: Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. Pomyślałem tylko, że są szanse, że tym razem nie zakończy się to kompletną katastrofą. Sucrette: Rozumiem, rozumiem... Sucrette: (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. To zabawne, zachowywał się prawie jak optymista.) Sucrette: (W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek.) Kastiel: Chodź, idziemy. Chętnie zobaczę, jak robisz wszystko, aby być w tej samej grupie, co ja. Sucrette: Chyba śnisz! Sucrette: (Zgrywam cwaną, ale tak naprawdę chciałabym być razem z nim...) Sucrette: (Ale może to nie byłby najlepszy sposób, aby nie rzucać się w oczy...) Sucrette: (Oddaliłam się trochę od niego, gdy wychodziłam z sali.) Sucrette: (Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć, gdy trzymamy się za ręce albo coś z tych rzeczy.) ♥ Sucrette: (To Kastiel!) Sucrette: (Porządkuje pudła.) Sucrette: Kastiel? Nie pomagasz już w piwnicy? (Podniósł głowę wyraźnie zdziwiony.) Kastiel: Nie, miałem już po dziurki w nosie szanownego pana przewodniczącego. Wolałem przydać się gdzieś indziej. Kastiel: I chyba dobrze zrobiłem. Sucrette: (Poczułam jak serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona, żeby tak na mnie patrzył...) Kastiel: Chodź, przecież cię nie zjem. Sucrette: (Pochyliłam się koło niego, aby zebrać pudła.) Sucrette: Do czego mają się przydać te pudła? Kastiel: Podobno to dla animatora. W środku są przybory do rysowania. Sucrette: Ale... Jeżeli ma nam pomagać, to kiedy będzie miał czas na rysowanie...? Kastiel: Nie wiem. Może to po prostu jakiś amator, który przyjeżdża bawić się w kolorowanki. Sucrette: (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby się nie roześmiać.) Sucrette: Pewnie jesteś zawiedziony, że nie ma warsztatów muzycznych? Kastiel: Tak i nie... I tak gram po szkole. Jakiś pierwszy lepszy frajer nie będzie mi udzielał lekcji. Sucrette: Przesadzasz, jeszcze go nawet nie spotkałeś. Może dobrze się na tym zna. Kastiel: Zawsze musisz być taką optymistką, co? Sucrette: Ale nie jestem potulnym misiaczkiem! Kastiel: Wiem. Kastiel: To w tobie lubię. Wyglądasz jak mała dziewczynka, ale potrafisz pokazać pazurki. Sucrette: Tak. Na twoim miejscu bym uważała! Kastiel: Nie prowokuj mnie... Sucrette: (Pocałował mnie, zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć.) Sucrette: (Serce znowu zaczęło mi walić.) Sucrette: K-Kastiel! Drzwi są otwarte! Kastiel: Nikogo nie ma na korytarzu... Sucrette: N-Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. (Spróbowałam się opanować.) Sucrette: (Każde z nas wzięło kilka pudeł.) '' Sucrette: ''(Musimy je zanieść do sali gimnastycznej.) ♥ Sucrette: (Chciałabym móc pożegnać się z Kastielem, zanim wrócę do domu...) Kastiel: Myślałaś że mi tak uciekniesz? Sucrette: Kastiel! Czekałeś na mnie? Kastiel: Nie, odrabiałem lekcje na schodach. Zobaczyłem jak przechodzisz i pomyślałem, że trochę poplotkujemy... Sucrette: Bardzo wiarygodne. Sucrette: (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. Ciesze się, że się nie zmienił, odkąd coś między nami zaszło.) Sucrette: (Przecież właśnie to u niego lubię, jego sarkastyczny humor.) Sucrette: (Miałam ochotę mu zaproponować, abyśmy poszli do kawiarni, ale się powstrzymałam. Dalej mam szlaban, a poza tym... Gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył...) Kastiel: A więc, załatwiłaś sobie miejsce w tej samej grupie co ja... Sucrette: Raczej bym powiedziała, że to ty mnie prześladujesz! Kastiel: Dziewczynko, trochę za szybko nabierasz pewności siebie... Kastiel: Na początku wybrałem warsztat wideo. Pomyśleć, że mogłem być z Amber... Sucrette: Spędziłaby cały dzień na poprawianiu włosów. Kastiel: To mogłoby być zabawne. Sucrette: Nie, nie sądzę. Kastiel: Spójrzcie kto tu jest zazdrosny... Sucrette: Nie jestem o nią zazdrosna! Gdybyś chciał z nią chodzić, to już dawno by do tego doszło. Kastiel: Mimo wszystko, jesteś trochę zazdrosna. Sucrette: Nie. Kastiel: Przestań się dąsać. Sucrette: Nie dąsam się. Kastiel: Kłamczucha. Sucrette: (Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, zawadiacko się przy tym uśmiechając.) Sucrette: (Ale zza jego ramienia zobaczyłam jak zbliża się do nas znajoma sylwetka.) '' Sucrette: ''(Odsunęłam się.) Kastiel: Co... Sucrette: I-Iris... Jak to się stało, że dalej tutaj jesteś? Iris: Ale jestem roztargniona... Zostawiłam mój telefon w klasie. Sucrette: (Iris zawsze pojawia się w złym miejscu o złej porze.) Iris: Myślicie, ze sale są już zamknięte? Kastiel: Możliwe. Czasami niczego nie zamykają. Kastiel: Ale jeśli chcesz, to umiem otwierać zamki. Sucrette: Serio? Kastiel: Jesteś pod wrażeniem? Sucrette: Myślę przede wszystkim, że to zły pomysł. Iris: Może, ale muszę koniecznie odzyskać swój telefon... Kastiel: Chodź, pójdę z tobą na wszelki wypadek. Iris: Dzięki! Sucrette: No to ja wracam. Do jutra! Iris: Do jutra! Sucrette: (Kastiel się do mnie uśmiechnął zanim wrócił do szkoły.) Sucrette: (Zabawne jest patrzeć jaki potrafi być miły i uczynny dla takich osób jak Iris.) Sucrette: (Cieszę się, że zobaczyłam ją na czas!) Sucrette: (Wracam do domu.) ♥ Kastiel: Wydaje mi się, że Sucrette chciałaby wyrazić swoje zdanie. Sucrette: (Spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem.) Sucrette: (Nie wierzę że całuje dziewczynę w taki sposób, aby potem tak ją zawstydzać...) Sucrette: *szepczesz* Zapłacisz mi za to... Kastiel: *szepcze* Chętnie to zobaczę. ♥ Sucrette: (Odruchowo spojrzałam, co robi Kastiel.) Sucrette: Bleee! Co to za obrzydliwy zielony kolor? Kastiel: Myślisz, że twój niebieski jest lepszy? Jest tak jaskrawy, że aż bolą mnie od niego oczy! Sucrette: A żebyś wiedział! Sucrette: (Bez zastanowienia pomachałam pędzlem i kilka kropel farby wylądowało na jego ubraniach.) Kastiel: Co... Kastiel: Mała, pożałujesz tego! Sucrette: (Chlapnął na mnie dwa razy więcej farby.) Sucrette: Ej! Sucrette: (Sytuacja szybko przerodziła się w wojnę na farbę.) Sucrette: (Iris też musiała się dołączyć po tym jak razem z Kastielem ją zbombardowaliśmy.) Sucrette: (Violetta jak zwykle dalej pracowała w ciszy, nie zważając na to, że była w samym centrum pola bitwy.) Sucrette: (Musieliśmy wszystko wyczyścić, zanim mogliśmy wrócić do pracy, ale przynajmniej dobrze się bawiliśmy.) ♥ Pierrick: Praca wywiera wrażenie... Dzieło nie jest jeszcze skończone, ale dobrze odzwierciedla emocje. Violetta: N-Naprawdę? Pierrick: Zdecydowanie! To dzieło jest pełne dreszczy i złości! Kastiel: To naprawdę jest komplement? ♥ Pierrick: A Wy co myślicie o swojej pracy? Sucrette: Wywołuje wrażenie! No... to przede wszystkim dzięki Violettcie. Kastiel: Zawsze jesteś taka pewna siebie, co? Nie przesadzaj, my też nad tym pracowaliśmy. (Czule klepnął mnie po ramieniu.) Pierrick: Ach, miłość... To jest dopiero inspirujący temat. Sucrette: (Czy ja dobrze słyszałam?) Sucrette: (Odsunęliśmy się od siebie z Kastielem) Sucrette: (Oboje zrobiliśmy się cali czerwoni.) ♥ Sucrette: *szepcze* Musimy porozmawiać. Kastiel: Wiem, że brakuje Ci moich ramion, ale musisz się opanować. ♥ Sucrette: Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ech... Sucrette: Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiałam z moimi rodzicami, ale możliwe, że przyjdą jutro do szkoły... Kastiel: Oddychaj, okej? Kastiel: Nie panikuj, wiem. Zero czułości. Sucrette: To nie wystarczy... Najlepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle nas razem nie widzieli... Kastiel: Czy właśnie mnie prosisz, abym nie odzywał się do ciebie przez cały dzień? Sucrette: Ech, ja... Kastiel: Spoko, zrozumiałem. Zobaczysz, będę niewidoczny. Zapomnisz, że istnieję. Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie potrząsając głową.) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj! Sucrette: (Nie wierzę... W końcu miałam to, czego chciałam i sama wszystko psuję...) Sucrette: (Muszę koniecznie znaleźć sposób, aby uratować sytuację.) ♥ Sucrette: (Kastiel za mną poszedł, a ja zaczęłam szukać książek, które mogłyby nam się przydać.) Kastiel: Ale jesteś skoncentrowana... Sucrette: (Znieruchomiałam.) Sucrette: (Poczułam jego dłonie na biodrach, podczas gdy próbowałam dosięgnąć książki na wyższej półce) Sucrette: (Potem poczułam jego usta na moim uchu...) Kastiel: Dziewczynko, zostaw to zadanie dla wyższych osób. Sucrette: (Wziął książkę, do której nie mogłam dosięgnąć.) Sucrette: D-Dzięki... Biorąc pod uwagę mój wzrost, to było skazane na niepowodzenie... Kastiel: Dokładnie. Sucrette: (W tym samym czasie do biblioteki weszła grupka uczniów.) Sucrette: (To uczniowie z zajęć fotograficznych.) Sucrette: (Kastiel trochę się odsunął, aby scena nie wyglądała podejrzanie.) Kastiel: Nataniel i jego maskotki... Na pewno spędzą wspaniały dzień... Sucrette: Mów ciszej! Nie ma sensu zaczynać nowej kłótni. Kastiel: To mogłoby być zabawne. *uśmieszek* Sucrette: Nie! ♥ Sucrette: (Kastiel trochę się odsunął, aby scena nie wyglądała podejrzanie.) Nataniel: Wszystko w porządku, Sucrette? Sucrette: Ech, tak, dlaczego pytasz? Kastiel: Hej, pilnuj własnych spraw! Nataniel: Chyba mogę porozmawiać z przyjaciółką. Kastiel: Ta, ale próbujesz insynuować, że coś jej robię! Sucrette: Kastiel, to nie jest tego warte... Nataniel: Jesteś na granicy paranoi, biedaczysko. Sucrette/Melania: Stop! Melania: Proszę, nie bijcie się... Sucrette: T-Ta rozmowa jest śmieszna, powinniśmy wrócić do naszych zajęć. Peggy: Szkoda... Sucrette: (Zauważyłam, że mocno trzymała kamerę...) Sucrette: (Zawiodłabym się na niej, jeśli miała nadzieję na sfotografowanie bójki.) Sucrette: (Gdy inni uczniowie poszli, Kastiel odwrócił się do mnie.) Kastiel: Gospodarz. Podobasz mu się. Sucrette: Co? Ale... Nie wygaduj bzdur! Kastiel: Tylko mówię, to wszystko. Sucrette: Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki zaborczy. Kastiel: Nie jestem. Dopóki milczy, nie mogę mieć mu tego za złe. Odcinek 30 ♥ Laeti: Twój kolega zaprowadził mnie pod samą szkołę. To było urocze. Kastiel: Zlitowałem się nad nią. Sucrette: (Chciałam się do niego uśmiechnąć...) Sucrette: (... ale mina od razu mu zrzedła, gdy na mnie spojrzał.) Laeti: Ha ha, zgrywasz twardziela, ale jestem pewna, że tak naprawdę jesteś bardzo milusiński. Sucrette: (Szybko jak strzała, złapała go za ramię i pocałowała w policzek.) Sucrette: (Instynktownie spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Kastielem.) Kastiel: Spokojnie, mała. Nie wychowaliśmy się na tym samym podwórku. Laeti: I co z tego? Sucrette: (Najwyraźniej nie skojarzyła, że to aluzja...) Kastiel: No dobra, ja spadam. Widzimy się później. Laeti: *wzdycha* Lubię chłopaków z charakterem. Sucrette: Myślałam, że robisz sobie przerwę? Laeti: Ja... Chciałam tylko mu podziękować... Ale masz rację. Muszę się skoncentrować i wbić sobie to do głowy: przerwa, przerwa, przerwa. Sucrette: (Tak, skoncentruj się na kim chcesz, byle nie na Kastielu.) Odcinek 31 ♥ Kastiel: *** Sucrette, czego chcesz? *** Sucrette: P-Przepraszam... Niepotrzebnie zadzwoniłam. '' Kastiel: ''*** Nie wygaduj bzdur… *** Kastiel: *** Ale wiem już, o co chcesz mnie zapytać. Tak, trzymam się. Nie, nie jest mi łatwo. Zadowolona? *** Sucrette: Ech... Tak... Sucrette: (Pomimo kilku dni, które upłynęły, dalej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo poruszyła mnie ta sytuacja... Zamknął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Nie chciał z nikim dzielić swoich emocji, ani słuchać, jak inni sobie z tym radzą.) Kastiel: *** Jeżeli skończyłaś, to idę już spać. Dobranoc. *** Sucrette: Nie, poczekaj! Ja... Chciałabym jutro odwiedzić Lysandra. Domyślam się, że ty też chciałbyś się z nim spotkać, a więc... Może moglibyśmy pójść razem do szpitala? Kastiel: *** Tak, chciałem go odwiedzić, ale jeszcze nie wiem, o której godzinie. *** Sucrette: Och... Kastiel: *** A co, boisz się sama tam pójść? *** Sucrette: Nie. (Nie mam mowy, abym się do tego przyznała...) ♥ Sucrette: (Drzwi windy się za mną zamknęły.) Kastiel: Przez tę babę nawet nie wiemy, na które piętro mamy jechać... Sucrette: Ech, oddychaj... Na pewno spotkamy kogoś, kto nam pomoże. Kastiel: Hmm... Sucrette: (Spontanicznie złapałam go za rękę.) Sucrette: Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo tutaj być, ale nie jesteś sam... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie zakłopotany.) Kastiel: To prawda, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa... Sucrette: (Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszyscy przyzwyczaili się, że Kastiel jest samotny, ale musiał mieć takie chwile, gdy naprawdę potrzebował wsparcia znajomych...) Sucrette: (Objęłam go za szyję... Jest taki wysoki...) Sucrette: (Stanęłam na palcach, aby go pocałować.) Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za kark i namiętnie pocałował.) Lekarz: Ech... Przepraszam. Sucrette: (Ups! Nie zauważyłam, że winda zatrzymała się na pierwszym piętrze...) ♥ Kastiel: Idę do niego. Tym razem nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed powiedzeniem mu prawdy. Sucrette: No to idź, tylko się potem nie skarż! Kastiel: Przestań udzielać mi lekcji. Od samego początku sama nie wiesz, co trzeba robić! Sucrette: Dzięki za wsparcie. Super. Sorry, ale pójdę teraz udzielać lekcji komuś innemu. Odcinek 32 Sucrette: Nawet nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie mieszkasz... To daleko? Kastiel: A co? Chcesz mi przynieść rano rogaliki? Sucrette: (Poczułam jak się czerwienię) Sucrette: (Jestem lekko poddenerwowana) Kastiel: Oddychaj, dziewczynko. Wyglądasz jakbyś miała zaraz zemdleć. Sucrette: (On z kolei jest za bardzo wyluzowany) Sucrette: To dzięki mojemu tacie. Mama jest trochę bardziej wyluzowana. Kastiel: Mam nadzieje, że więcej odziedziczyłaś po swojej mamie... Nie chcę skończyć zabarykadowany w piwnicy. Sucrette: Kurcze, przejrzałeś mnie! Kastiel: Może po prostu się poddam... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, że zrobiło mi się gorąco.) Sucrette: M-Może usiądziemy na chwilę w moim pokoju? Kastiel: ... Sucrette: (Dlaczego to powiedziałam...?) Kastiel: Co mam przez to rozumieć? Sucrette: Nic! Tak tylko mówiłam. Kastiel: Czemu nie. Jestem ciekawy, jak wygląda. Jestem pewien, że jest różowy. Sucrette: Pff... Sucrette: (Chrząknęłam.) Sucrette: (Uspokój się, przecież to tylko chłopak twoich marzeń przyszedł do twojego pokoju. Nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego...) Kastiel: Co my tu mamy... Sucrette: Tylko mnie nie krytykuj! Kastiel: Spokojnie, jeszcze niczego nie powiedziałem. Powinnaś się trochę wyluzować. Sucrette: Wiem, ale na razie za bardzo mi w tym nie pomagasz. Kastiel: Skoro nalegasz... Sucrette: (Powoli zaczął się do mnie zbliżać ze swoim typowym uśmiechem na ustach.) Sucrette: (Nerwowo przełknęłam ślinę.) Sucrette: Nadal mi nie pomagasz... Kastiel: Dasz mi spróbować? Sucrette: (Podszedł jeszcze bliżej.) Sucrette: (Odruchowo zrobiłam krok wstecz i wpadłam na ścianę.) Sucrette: (Kastiel położył jedną rękę na moim biodrze, a drugą oparł o ścianę obok mojej buzi.) Sucrette: (Zamknęłam oczy, a on pocałował mnie w szyję.) Kastiel: A teraz? Sucrette: Hmm... Sucrette: (Odgarnął mi włosy i pocałował za uchem.) Sucrette: (Poczułam jak przechodzą mnie dreszcze... Nigdy nie czułam czegoś tak silnego, nawet podczas naszego pierwszego pocałunku...) Sucrette: (Kastiel i Kentin chyba się kłócą.) Sucrette: (To nie pierwszy raz. Ci dwoje nigdy się nie dogadają.) Sucrette: Co się tutaj dzieje? Kastiel: Nic. Nic na to nie poradzę, że twój kumpel cały czas się mnie boi. Kentin: Powtarzam kolejny raz, NIE boję się ciebie! Sucrette: Serio, jesteście niepoważni. Sucrette: Zachowujecie się jak dwa wilki, które walczą o rolę przywódcy stada! Sucrette: Przypominam wam także, że możecie dyskutować na spokojnie. Kastiel: Ja uważam, że to pochlebne. Kentin: Tak, to dobre porównanie. Sucrette: Co z wami... Porównuje was do zwierząt, a wam się to podoba?! Kastiel: Wiem, że podoba ci się to, że jestem dziki... Sucrette: (Nie wierzę, że to powiedział...) Kentin: To jest twój sposób na podryw? Sucrette: Nikt nikogo nie podrywa. Znasz Kastiela... Kentin: Tak, pewnie. Kastiel: Jesteś uroczy. Coś ci się ubzdurało, dzieciaku. Sucrette: (Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, Kentin się nie obraził. Wręcz przeciwnie...) Kentin: Tam... Mam rację! Kentin: Coś jest między wami! Sucrette: Nie. (Powiedziałam to stanowczym tonem.) Kentin: Tak, tak. Zazwyczaj, gdy droczy się z dziewczynami, robi to... inaczej. Kastiel: ... Kentin: I przede wszystkim, nie obraża się, ha ha ha! Kastiel: Zaraz zobaczysz, jak się obrażam! Sucrette: (Wole ich zostawić samych.) Sucrette: Mam cię! Kastiel: Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mogła beze mnie wytrzymać. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie.) Sucrette: Kastiel, muszę cię zapytać o coś ważnego. Kastiel: Co znowu zrobiłaś? Sucrette: Chodzi o Lysandra. Kastiel: Och... Wróciłaś się z nim spotkać? Sucrette: Nie. Koniecznie muszę wcześniej coś zrobić. Kastiel: Powiedz mi, o czym myślisz? Sucrette: Chciałabym mu zanieść jego notatnik. Sucrette: Wiesz,ten, w którym zapisuje swoje piosenki... Kastiel: Chcesz powiedzieć ten, który cały czas gubi. Sucrette: Dokładnie. Wiesz, co mógłby z nim zrobić? Kastiel: Zabawna jesteś. Dlaczego miałbym wiedzieć lepiej od niego? Sucrette: Bo jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Sucrette: Kastiel... Sucrette: Ostatnio spędzasz tu dużo czasu. Kastiel: Tak, rzadko kiedy ktoś tu przychodzi. Można odpocząć i przemyśleć różne sprawy. Kastiel: Nawet jeżeli dzisiaj kogoś tu spotkałem. Sucrette: Ach tak? Kogo? Kastiel: Twoją kumpelę, Rozalię. Nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Sucrette: O nie... Sucrette: Właśnie szukam Rozalii. Chciałabym ją zaprosić na noc. Już dawno nie miałyśmy okazji spędzić razem trochę czasu. Kastiel: Spać? Kastiel: Mogę wpaść? Sucrette: Zdecydowanie nie. Kastiel: Chętnie bym cię zobaczył w piżamie... Kastiel: Zastanawiam się, czy nosisz duże t-shirty i stare dresowe spodnie czy może raczej sexy koszulkę... Sucrette: (Coś mi mówi, że woli koszulki... Może mogłam jednak kupić tę, którą widziałam w butiku Leo...) Sucrette: Dzisiaj ci tego nie zdradzę. Kastiel: Nie musisz robić z tego tajemnicy. Obie wersje mi pasują... Kastiel: ...Jeśli to ty je nosisz. Sucrette: (Tego się nie spodziewałam...) Sucrette: Dzięki... Kastiel: (Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a potem pocałował.) Kastiel: Dlatego właśnie piwnica jest taka praktyczna. Sucrette: Chcesz powiedzieć, że sprzyja sekretnym związkom? Kastiel: Tak... Do momentu, aż sytuacja się uspokoi. Sucrette: Mówisz o... zamieszaniu wokół Klementyny? Kastiel: Tak. Nie znoszę, gdy inni wtrącają się do tego stopnia w czyjeś życie. Zapewniam cię, że bardzo szybko bym się zdenerwował, gdyby nam przydarzyło się coś podobnego. Sucrette: Ciesze się, że myślimy podobnie! Sucrette: (Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia.) Sucrette: Zostawię cię już. Musze znaleźć Rozalię. Kastiel: Nie chciałbym zaprzepaścić waszego plotkarskiego wieczoru. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy